Seddie
thumb|300px thumb|250pxSeddie é um dos "casais" de iCarly, formado por Sam Puckett 'e '''Freddie Benson '(S/am + Fr/eddie). Seddie é considerada a relação mais popular de iCarly, rivalizando com Creddie. Sam e Freddie têm tido uma relação muito complexa e imprevisível durante todo o show. Os dois começaram como inimigos, cada um mostrando uma forte antipatia para com o outro. No entanto, a série foi progredindo e os dois mostraram ter desenvolvido uma amizade e até mesmo um romance. Fatos Seddie thumb|leftSam e Freddie sempre usam a palavra "chizz". Ninguém diz isso, nem mesmo a Carly. (NOTA: Exceto em iPsycho, onde diz quem é Gibby para Spencer). Sam e Freddie são chamados por versões mais curtas dos seus nomes, não por seus nomes completos. Embora ela zoe Freddie por seu amor à tecnologia, Sam parece ser bem interessada em alguma terminologia "techie". Ela tecnicamente ama ele. Em duas ocasiões, Freddie revela seu interesse em lutas de MMA (ares marciais mistas), algo thumb|leftque Sam faz em (iLook Alike e iFight Shelby Marx). Houve insinuações sutis pelo criador Dan Schneider que eles vão acabar juntos. O episódio iKiss, em que Sam e Freddie compartilham o seu primeiro beijo, foi o primeiro episódio de iCarly a atingir o 1º lugar no iTunes. Em alguns dos primeiros dias foi chamado Fam (F/reddie + S/am). Na maioria dos vídeos no site, Carly não aparece. Na verdade, Carly só aparece em vídeos que são mostrados nos episódios de iCarly. Esta é uma possibilidade que Freddie e Sam estão ficando mais perto através do site, e Carly sabe que eles gostam um do outro, ou, fazem os vídeos, quando ela não estiver lá. Alguns dizem que Spencer é um shipper (em segredo) secreto de Seddie , talvez ele seja. Muitas vezes ele deixa Sam e Freddie sozinhos. (Como em iFix a Pop Star, e iMeet Fred). Dicas do Dan Schneider sobre Seddie Em resposta a alguns fãs do iCarly que pensavam que Sam odiava Freddie. Dan disse: "Vocês... Vamosthumb pensar, vocês assistiram iKiss? Vocês viram o final? Vocês viram como eles disseram um ao outro:...? "Eu te odeio" e "Odeio você também" Vocês realmente acham que Sam.. e Freddie se "odeiam"? Vocês realmente acham que cada um pensa que o outro sente ódio? Ou vocês acham que talvez este é apenas um jogo que eles jogam desde o final do 6 º ano ... e continuam jogando... porque cada um tem medo de parar de jogar isso? - Basicamente ele está dizendo que Sam e Freddie não se odeiam. *Em um recente blog sobre "fatos divertidos" o iBeat para o Heat, diz ele, "e a todos os fãs de Sam e Freddie, não sethumb preocupem". Ele não menciona nada sobre Creddie ou fãs de Creddie. *Em resposta a alguns fãs de iCarly que perguntaram por que os fãs Seddie deveriam estar feliz com o final de "iSpeed Date", Dan comentou: "Eu suponho que você é fã do relacionamento Sam+Freddie. Se isso for verdade, os últimos 60 segundos de iSpeed Date devem fazê-lo muito feliz. O que você acha que foi o fato maisthumb significativo nos últimos 60 segundos do episódio? Freddie tirando Carly para dançar? Carly aceitar o convite de Freddie para dançar? Ou a expressão no rosto de Sam quando os viu juntos, e o fato de ela ir embora? Hmmm?" *Em resposta a um fã Seddie na funfacts "iSpeed Date" em que disse: "O olhar no rosto de Sam quando ela vê Carly e Freddie dançando ... ela ficou magoada. O que me leva a acreditar que ela pode ter sentimentosthumb pelo " idiota." Dan respondeu com "Obrigado. E eu estou feliz que você entendeu. :) ", Sugerindo que a Sam tenha sentimentos por Freddie. *Nos factos divertidos para o "iReunite With Missy", Dan comentou: "É interessante perceber que Sam vai até Freddie para pedir ajuda, não é?". Dan postou isso no factos engraçados para o "iCook": "Eu não quero falar muito, mas ... existe uma "dupla bofetada" presente nessa cena, e eu adoro isso. Não estava no script. Eu adicionei ela durante a tarde em quethumb filmamos essa cena. É um grande momento um pouco estranho entre Sam e Freddie e isso faz você pensar:..? Por que eles fazem isso? Quando isso surgiu? Hmmmm". *Dan postou um roteiro em que ele estava trabalhando de um episódio da 4ª temporada que deixou muito claro que a Carly estava com medo de que Freddie não a amava mais, e também deixou claro que a Freddie não é apaixonado por Carly. Quem ele é apaixonado não é dito. Dan apagou logothumb após a postagem, mas isso não impediu alguém de salvá-lo. *Nos factos engraçados de "iSaved Your Life", Dan mencionou que Sam só não estava triste porque ela sabia que Carly e Freddie não iria durar muito. *Dan também afirmou que ele e os escritores não acharam que Sam estaria triste "neste momento na série" porque Carly e Freddie estavam namorando, o que implica que ela pode ficar incomodada mais tarde. *Dan comentou nos factos engraçados de "iSaved Your Life" que o Freddie "acha" que ele deseja Carly.thumb *Dan deixou claro, que tudo que ele diz em seus comentários é verdadeiro. *Em um blog recentemente foi publicado um comentário perguntando: "Será que vamos estar vendo mais Creddie e Seddie?", Dan respondeu dizendo: "E sim, você vai estar vendo mais cenas/episódios que envolvem Carly e Freddie, e cenas mais/episódios que envolvem Sam e Freddie." *Dan continua apontando o fato que o Sam só gosta de listras em si mesma e que o ela odeia listra em outras pessoas, mas Sam nunca reclama de Freddie usar listras (exceto por uma vez na iPilot). *Dan postou recentemente um iCarly Script Reading Sneak Peak, que tem um momento Seddie. O script é o seguinte: thumb|leftSam: Olha, você é muuuito bom. Carly: Eu ia dizer isso! Freddie: Hey, pessoal! *Freddie olha para Sam, o olhar bem sério.* (momento Seddie) thumb|leftFreddie: Obrigado Cort. Você pode ir agora. Cort: Ir para onde? Freddie: Não sei. De onde você tenha saido. Já decidimos quem vamos contratar. Sam: Com certeza! Carly: Parabéns, Cort! Freddie: O quê? * Além disso, note que Sam está vestindo vermelho, enquanto Freddie está vestindo azul,thumb combinando faz roxo, cor Seddie. Carly usa preto. *Dan perguntou em seu Twitter e Facebook "iCarly pergunta: Quem deve ficar com Freddie e por quem ele deve se apaixonar?" A grande maioria dos fãs votaram para Sam. *Dan Schneider também parece favorecer o amor/ódio dos relacionamentos. Em Drake e Josh (Josh e Mindy), bem como Zoey 101 (Logan e Quinn), ele colocou as duas pessoas que se odeiam e são inimigos e fez de casal. *A maioria dos comentários de Dan são dicas para Seddie, ou mesmo comentários diretos para Seddie. *Dan confirmou que o brincadeira Seddie é apenas um jogo que eles jogam, mas têm muito medo de parar. *Dan recomendou um video SEDDIE no seu twitter Música Seddie thumb A música oficial de Seddie é '''Running Away, a música que tocou durante o beijo deles em iKiss. Outra provável música Seddie é Call Me, música que toca durante o segundo beijo Seddie, em iOMG. Cor Seddie thumb|leftA cor Seddie é o roxo devido ao fato de que, muitas vezes, nos momentos Seddie, Sam e Freddie estão vestindo vermelho e azul, que podem ser combinados para fazer roxo. Isso foi inspirado de uma parte de iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer e uma professora de arte tinha acabado em uma luta de tinta e Spencer acabou com a boca azul e enquanto ela tinha vermelha. Spencer perguntou: "Quer fazer o roxo?" e eles se beijaram.A Mochila de Sam sempre foi vermelha e a mochila de Freddie(Na Primeira Temporada) era Preta.Depois,ele comprou uma mochila azul e combinando vermelho e azul dá roxo,a Cor SEDDIE. *Muitas Pessoas dizem que a mochila de Freddie era preta pois é a cor Creddie. E quando os momentos Seddies começaram, ele trocou sua mochila preta por uma azul. Número Seddie O número Seddie é considerado 8. Sam e Freddie se beijam em iKiss por 8 segundos, e se abraçam tambémthumb por 8 segundos em iGo to Japan. O número 8 também aparece em iGet Pranky, quando Spencer pergunta se eles ficariam felizes se ele assinou o contrato, a resposta de Freddie era "Ocho", que significa "oito" em espanhol. Outro número Seddie é 239 9-3+2=8, por causa do número do armário que eles dividem em iMust Have Locker 239. Padrão Seddie O padrão de Seddie é listras. Sam odeia listras, mas ela nunca reclama quando Freddie está usando elas. Por exemplo, logo que o Sr. Chambers entra no apartamento de Carly, Sam comentou: "Ugh, listras ..." Freddie é visto muitas vezes vestindo listras. Penny-T's Seddie Sam e Freddie muitas vezes usam Penny T's que se aplicam a si. Exemplos: Freddie tem usado Electric Hamthumb (Presunto Elétrico), Special Ham (Presunto Especial), Liquid Chicken (Frango Líquido), Purple Jerk (Idiota de Roxo não?)e Grouchy Banana (Banana Aborrecida fato de Sam estar comendo uma banana em iGet Pranky). Sam tem usado Church Pants (Calça da Igreja) Espanhol Aleatório Seddie Muitas vezes, ao longo da série Freddie fala espanhol aleatoriamente. Deve-se notar que Sam às vezes também fala espanhol, geralmente durante o webshow iCarly. Os exemplos incluem "cuatro" (iFight Shelby Marx), e "E yo me llamo Sam!" (iDate A Bad Boy). Também deve ser notado que um dos apelidos de Sam para Freddie é "Fredalupe", que é uma combinação do seu nome e "Lupe", que é a terminação do nome hispânico 'Guadalupe' (iEnrage Gibby). Em iHave My Principals Sam e Freddie usam a palavra "Arriba!" como uma forma de expressar a felicidade, Sam disse após que Diretor Franklin desejava sua filha um Feliz Aniversário, e Freddie usou depois que o superintendente Gorman reintrega ao Diretor Ted Franklin o seu cargo. Momentos Seddie: 1ª Temporada ''thumb ''iPilot: *Sam tem a intenção de convencer Freddie de que ela é uma menina. *Sam faz Freddie rir usando "techie" termos, insultos que só ele entenderia. *Sam insiste em sempre falar para Freddie "A Carly NUNCA amará você". *Freddie pega um pedaço de presunto que era da Sam, e ela não reage a isso. ''iWant More Viewers:thumb|left *Freddie tenta convencer Sam de que "uncool é o novo cool". *Eles continuam discutindo neste episódio, fazendo com que Carly jogue água neles e os faça parar. *Neste episódio sempre que Freddie debochava de Carly e Sam,sempre ele dizia: ´´Sem ressentimentos Carly``.Da para notar que que o rosto de Sam estava meio aborrecido,como se não gostasse de ve-lo dizendo aquilo para Carly. ''iDream of Dance: *Depois de Freddie chamar Carly de chique e insinuar que Sam não é, Sam parece ficar com um pouco de ciúmes. *Enquanto o trio está assistindo a vídeos de dança, Freddie concorda com Carly e Sam diz: "Estranho que você concordar com a Carly". sarcasticamente e Freddie responde com "Estranho você dizer isso." Isso sugere o fato de que Sam poderia ter ciúmes de Carly. *Freddie e Sam deitam um em cima do outro no sofá, quando eles percebem isso, desajeitadamente se afastam. Sam só se afasta porque Freddie a cutuca. Isso pode indicar que alguns sentimentos de Sam estão tendo início. ''iLike Jake: *Nem Sam nem Freddie quer que Jake cante no programa porque acham que ele vai estragar o show. *Quando Freddie tenta roubar um beijo de Carly, Sam diz, "Olha, eu vou vomitar em vocês dois!". *Quando Sam descobre que Jake está disponível, ela parece não se interessar tanto por ele (mesmo ela concordando com Carly que ele é lindo), o que dá a impressão que então ela provavelmente está interessada em outro garoto (que nós sabemos que é o Freddie). *Se pensarmos muito bem, Sam pode ter ajudado Carly com o Jake porque então, as chances de o Freddie e a Carly ficarem juntos diminuiria, abrindo espaço para Seddie. ''iWanna Stay With Spencer: *Se você olhar para o rosto de Sam enquanto Carly e Freddie estão se abraçando, ela parece aborrecida, mas está olhando para Freddie, não para Carly. *Freddie diz que o bumbum de Sam tem forma de presunto. Isso significaria que ele foi olhar para sua bunda. *Sam puxa Freddie quando ele está com Carly. *Sam e Freddie olham um para o outro antes de fazer a "Dança da Barriga". É como se eles precisam um do outro para fazer primeiro a dança. ''iNevel: *Freddie deixa Sam empurrá-lo em torno do carrinho de compras, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia fazer alguma coisa para ele. *Quando Freddie pede para Carly beijá-lo, Sam revira os olhos. *Ao confrontar Nevel, Sam e Freddie são encontrados muito próximos um do outro. Eles também simultaneamente espirram, e tossem em Nevel quando ele passa. ''iSpy Mean Teacher: *Sam e Freddie batem as mãos, um pequeno soquinho amistoso. *Sam esfrega a barriga de Freddie. *Sam parece estar com ciúmes quando Valerie disse que adoraria ir a um encontro com o Freddie. *Sam se oferece para pagar a Senhora Benson mil dólares por uma foto do bumbum de Freddie. *Note-se que Sam deu esse olhar antes de descobrir que Valerie estava tentando roubar Freddie do iCarly. *Apesar de Freddie estar em seu encontro com Valerie, Carly e Sam começam a espiona-los com uma câmera escondida. *Sam diz que Freddie é tão importante para o iCarly como ela e Carly. Eles se abraçam - e ela faz um "cuecão" nele. *Algumas pessoas pensam que ela só fez isso para as pessoas não pensarem que ela gosta de Freddie. (mesmo se ela gostar.) ''iWant a World Record: *Sam menciona que Freddie iria gostar da sessão de tecnologia do livro de recordes mundiais. Isso mostra como Sam conhece bem Freddie. ''iRue the Day: *Sam diz que ela "gosta de ver Freddie todo decidido." Aparentemente, como Freddie é rápido para nos contar, esse é o jeito de Freddie. *Freddie ficou chateado quando o produtor demitiu Sam. *Sam pareceu preocupada quando Freddie estava passando gelo nas costas do sweaty. ''iWin a Date: *Sam parece mais irritada por Reubon do que pela noção de Freddie ser fofo. *Sam é educada com Freddie quando ele apresenta o jogo. *Após Freddie dizer que ama Carly, a câmera se move para o rosto de Sam. *Ela parece estar um pouco chateada ao ouvir isso. ''iHave a Lovesick Teacher: *Sam argumenta com a professora quando ela dá um F injustamente a Carly, a professora faz Carly dar pulos, e manda Freddie fazer o mesmo. Sam esperava que ela também fosse dar pulos, mas a professora faz Sam lavar seu carro. *Sam e Freddie comemoram quando Ms. Ackerman é afastada. ''2ª Temporada'' ''iSaw Him First: *Sam é a primeira a perceber que a voz de Freddie está ficando mais grave. *Sam diz "Caras do clube AV são os mais legais", clube esse que Shane E Freddie frequentam. *Quando ela diz isso, Freddie parece bastante aborrecido, porque ele sabe que Sam tem uma queda por Shane. *Freddie parece não querer que nenhuma das meninas saia com Shane, especialmente Sam. *Sam deixa Freddie pegar um de seus cookies. *Quando Freddie foi até a barraca de beijos que Sam fez para Shane, ele parecia estar pensando se beijava a Sam ou não, franzindo os lábios. Sam olhou para ele com cara de tédio e disse: "Nem por nove milhões de dólares", porque ela achava que ele queria beijá-la. ''iKiss: *Sam puxa Freddie para perto dela e diz: "Mamãe joga para vencer."http://images.wikia.com/icarly/pt-br/images/7/76/Tumblr_ljtgo4VVyx1qev5fyo1_500.gifiKiss Adicionada por Stephanielopes *Ambos Sam e Freddie riem quando Carly diz que seu primeiro beijo foi com "Ben Huebscher". Ben Huebscher é um dos coordenadores do script da série. *Quando Sam conta para Carl e Freddie sobre o seu "primeiro beijo", Freddie fica estranho. Seria inveja por ele não ter sido o primeiro beijo de Sam? *Sam ouve Freddie confessar para Carly que nunca teve o seu primeiro beijo "real" e expõe seu segredo no iCarly. *Carly faz Sam se sentir culpada pelo o que ela fez, e é a primeira vez que Sam se sente culpada por fazer algo a Freddie. Isso mostra que os dois estão progredindo de inimigos para mais que amigos. *Sam admite que nunca beijou ninguém, durante o Web Show. Ela ameaça o público se tirassem sarro de Freddie novamente, e está considerando zombar dela. *Freddie deixa Sam entrar na varanda e falar com ele, o que Carly tinha dito que ele não tinha dado permissão para ninguém, nem mesmo para a mãe dele. *Freddie disse que, o que Sam fez foi corajoso. *Sam pede desculpas a Freddie. Ambos, chateados por nunca terem beijado alguém, partilham seu primeiro beijo um com o outro. *Freddie pergunta se Sam irá parar de implicar com ele, e ela diz que não, então ele diz que isso é bom, porque seria muito estranho se ela não implicasse com ele a vida toda. *Sam e Freddie completam a frase do outro. "Eu ia dizer ..." "...Dizer pra gente se beijar?". *Quando Freddie imagina Sam e ele se beijando ele dá um sorriso, como se quisesse que aquilo virasse realidade. *Quando Sam percebe o que Freddie estava pensando, insiste que ele conte, mas ela já sabia do que se tratava. *Ambos Sam e Freddie têm a ideia de se beijarem. *Eles usam a ideia de que nenhum deles beijou alguém como uma desculpa para beijarem um ao outro, mesmo não sendo verdade. *Então, eles prometem nunca falar sobre o beijo novamente e voltarem a se odiar depois do beijo. *Após o beijo de 8 segundos, eles parabenizam um ao outro pelo bom trabalho, e Freddie, diz em tom doce "Eu te odeio". E Sam responde: "Também te odeio", sendo que ambos estão sorrindo. *Ambos parecem estar em estado de choque após o beijo, como se nunca tivessem pensado que se beijariam um dia, mas que aquilo tinha sido realmente bom. *Sam se sentiu estranha e tensa após o beijo. *Sam disse que o beijo foi bom e Freddie concorda. (Freddie: "Uau, isso foi ...", ''Sam: ''"...Bom.", Freddie: "É!"). *Quando Sam deixa a varanda de Freddie, ela vai com um sorriso no rosto. *Depois que Sam sai, Freddie fica com um sorriso no rosto e ainda estica um pouco a cabeça pra ver Sam saindo. ''iGive Away a Car: *Sam e Freddie estavam brincando de atirar Cupcakes na parede antes de Carly aparecer. *Sam sugere que a questão do concurso pode ser adivinhar "o número de foras que o Freddie ja levou". *Freddie responde dizendo que eles deveriam perguntar "quantos parentes de Sam estão em condicional". *Freddie sabe o número de membros da família de Sam que estão em condicional. *Freddie e Sam se unem para recuperar o carro para o vencedor do concurso. *Ao dirigir o "carro" de Galaxy Wars, Sam e Freddie estão sentados muito próximos. Freddie poderia ter sentado do lado de Carly, mas não o fez. Um sinal claro de que ele pode ter desistido da Carly? ''iHurt Lewbert: *Quando Freddie fala que dormiu só de meias, Sam cospe o salgado que ela comia, enquanto Carly manteve a cara de nada. Isso quer dizer que ela imaginou ele nu. ''iRocked the Vote: *Sam lambe o PêraPod de Freddie - duas vezes. *Quando Carly diz a todos a história de quando ela quis matar aula para ir a um parque de diversões, Freddie e Sam pegam alguns alimentos exatamente na mesma hora. Freddie: Uva, Sam: Pipoca. Você tem que olhar muito, muito rapidamente para eles. *Após a vitória de David Archeluta ser anunciada, Sam e Freddie vão se abraçar, mas se afastam com expressões confusas em seus rostos. *Nota: Alguns fãs de Seddie acham que eles não se abraçam, porque ainda se sentiam desajeitados sobre o beijo. *Sam elogia Freddie sobre videoclipe que ele fez para Wade. *Após Freddie perguntar onde Sam foi quando ele estava indo para filmar o vídeoclip, Carly diz que ela jogou um salsichão no vestido dela e saiu correndo, Freddie queria vê-la com o vestido. Isso deixa os fãs querendo saber o que exatamente o Freddie queria ver de Sam. *Após Freddie rejeitar o salame, ele chama Sam de "Princesa Puckett". *Sam diz que teria dado o armário a Freddie de graça. *Ambos Sam e Freddie dizem, "Eu sei" ao mesmo tempo ao admirar o armário. *Sam fala para Freddie, "Quando eu virei sua esposa?" *Quando o carro da mãe de Sam atravessa a parede da escola, Freddie empurra Sam contra a parede. Alguns fãs acreditam que ele fez isso para tentar proteger ela. *Nesse episódio, por mais que não tenha explícito nenhum romance. O centro são Sam, Freddie e o armário dos dois, tanto que o nome do episódio tem haver com isso. ''iTwins: *Freddie diz para Chuck não desperdiçar seu tempo com Carly porque ele está "latindo nesse quintal desde a 6ª série", possivelmente uma admissão de que ele desistiu de Carly. *Sam deixa Freddie acreditar que ele está certo. *Freddie não parece incomodado com o fato de que ele supostamente beijou Sam de novo, depois que ela "admite" que ele estava certo. *Sam parece chateada pelo fato de que Melanie e Freddie estão saindo, e parece que Freddie pensava que era Sam com quem ele estava saindo. *Freddie diz a Melanie que ela está muito bonita, mesmo ele ainda pensando que ela é Sam. *Freddie fica insistindo que Sam seja a Melanie, e para provar a convida para sair, Melanie aceita. Quando estão no encontro Freddie não parece nem um pouco incomodado em estar com Sam. *Freddie usa muito a expressão JA QUE VOCÊ É A MEEEEEEELANIE quando está falando com a Melanie, mas mesmo assim pensa que é a Sam, é como se ele fizesse na Melanie tudo que queria fazer na Sam. ''iFight Shelby Marx: *Sam bate em Freddie quando ele pergunta a Shelby se ela estava namorando alguém. *Freddie veste uma Penny T rotulada "Presunto Especial". Poderia ser uma referência para Sam. Sam ama presunto e Freddie sabe o que isso poderia significar para ela. ''3ª Temporada ''iThink They Kissed: *No início do programa,quando Sam e Freddie estão dentro do "saco",sam está em um saco vermelho e freddie num saco azul,que junto dá ROXO,a cor oficial de seddie *Sam faz um esboço que foi sugestão de Freddie na primeira temporada. *Freddie estava visivelmente muito chateado quando o dente de Sam saiu. *O beijo esteve nos pensamentos de Sam por um longo tempo, pois ela o trouxe em primeiro lugar, quando estava no gás do riso. Sam e Freddie falando sobre o beijo *O fato de ela ter admitido o beijo "apenas" sob a influência do "gás maluco", sugere que isso era algo sobre o qual ela tinha um monte de emoções conflitantes. *Sam disse que ela estava com medo de dizer a Carly seu segredo ''real. Muitos Seddiers tomaram nota de que "frango frito" (fried chicken em inglês) e Freddie, começam com as duas mesmas letras. *Spencer parece animado quando descobre que Sam e Freddie se beijaram, e parece um pouco chateado quando ele descobre que Sam disse isso sob a influência do gás do riso. Talvez Spencer seja secretamente um SeddieShipper? *Sam e Freddie prometeram que, a partir de então, todos iriam contar seus segredos um ao outro. Isso significa que Sam e Freddie são amigos próximos o suficiente para que os dois fossem dizer tudo um ao outro. *Carly perguntou à Sam e Freddie quanto tempo o beijo durou, e ambos se lembravam do quanto foi longo. *O episódio termina com o questionamento de Carly à Sam e Freddie: se eles gostaram do beijo. A cena toda é embaraçosa e nenhum dos dois acabam por responder a pergunta "vocês gostaram?" questão que deixa a verdade um pouco aberta. Repare que eles trocaram olhares quando Carly perguntou, parecendo que ambos gostaram, mas não quiseram dizer isso. Caso contrário, se eles não gostaram, teriam imediatamente dito que não. ''iCook: *Tem uma observação interessante no prato de almondega no começo do episodio. Se você olhar de perto, a letra "F" está no prato. E foi Sam quem comeu as almondegas, portanto, só ela pode ter desenhado o "F". *Quando Spencer aparece na escola, Sam pega a caneta ROXA. *Freddie puxa Sam pra longe do armario dela quando ele pensa que esta pegando fogo. *Ambos Sam e Freddie dizem "O quê? Por quê?" simultaneamente o que resultou na troca de tapas entre os dois. *Todos, Carly, Sam, e Freddie dão um abraço coletivo após descobrirem que eles ganharam. *Sam e Freddie conversam tranquilamente com suas cabeças juntas antes de seus Tacos de Spaghetti serem julgados. *Quando o chef lança o travesseiro, Carly, Sam e Freddie estão muito próximos uns dos outros. ''iSpeed Date: *De novo, Freddie vestiu uma Penny Tee que dizia "Presunto Especial" *Freddie comprou bacon pra Sam de manhã. Aquela cena realizou uma série de dicas Seddie secretas, referindo que ele não estava fazendo mal à ela, quando todos os outros meninos fizeram. *Antes de pegar o bacon de Freddie, Sam diz "Wow, Freddie, eu nunca percebi o quanto você é gato!", (embora ela só quisesse o bacon ...) e Freddie não parece se importar. Em vez disso, ele sorri e diz "Melhor". *Note o uso da palavra "bacon" como uma metáfora. Sam adora bacon mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. *Após pegar o bacon de Freddie, Sam diz "Sim, porque Bailes em que A Garota Decide são estúpidos! Se um cara quer sair com Mamma, ele deve me perguntar." Imediatamente após isso, Freddie tem um olhar interrogativo no rosto. Provavelmente ele estava pensando em pedir Sam para ir com ele ao baile. *Quando Malika chega Freddie diz oi a ela se voce olhar bem rápido Sam e Freddie movem as pernas e fazem o mesmo movimento com elas ao mesmo tempo. *Freddie chama Sam de Puckett *Sam vai até o baile e visualiza a dança Creddie, ela está visivelmente chateada com o que vê. Em seu popular "Fun Fact", Dan Schneider afirmou que a cena final teria algo para as pessoas de ambos os Seddie e Creddie shippers. *O olhar no rosto de Sam sugere que ela estava muito triste com a dança Creddie. Muitos fãs acreditam que ela olhou como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar. *A última frase da música, porque você foi feita para mim, tocou apenas após Sam olhar para eles por trás da porta, e Freddie pareceu mais triste do que ele estava durante o resto da dança. Isto poderia significar que ele poderia ter percebido o significado por trás da letra dessa música. Ou, como outra possibilidade, poderia ter notado que Sam estava lá e viu ela se afastar um pouco antes deixar o lugar, mas ele não foi atrás dela - e por isso ele começou a sentir-se triste. *Você não acha que a reação de Sam demonstra o que fato já sabemos? Que ela, em seu interior, cultiva sentimentos amorosos por Freddie? ''iCarly Awards: *Sempre que Sam conta uma piada durante a premiação, Freddie olha pra ela e sorri. *Quando Freddie entra no apartamento de Carly usando um smoking, Sam olha sorrindo para ele, enquanto está sentada no sofá. ''IHave My Principals: * Freddie deixa Sam socar sua mochila. *Neste episódio ouvimos pela primeira vez Sam falando espanhol aleatóriamente, como Freddie faz frequentemente. Será que ela está sendo influenciada por ele? *Sam e Freddie de mãos dadas. *Na escola, Sam está usando uma Penny T entitulada Calça de Igreja, uma linha de Freddie disse em iStakeout. *Sam disse: "Eu me sinto um nó". Ela olhou para Freddie e desculpou-se dizendo: "Sem ofensa para você ou qualquer outro nub do mundo." *Freddie diz à Sam, antes de qualquer outra pessoa, a forma como fez iCarly. Não é mostrado ele informando à Carly. Além disso,os dois tocam os punhos, quando ele diz a ela. [1] Sam e Freddie tocando seus punhos. *Freddie e Sam dizem o "O quê? Por quê?" ao mesmo tempo, denovo, como eles disseram em iCook, então Sam diz a Freddie, "Cara, a gente tem que parar de fazer isso!" *Freddie puxa Sam de volta enquanto ela está falando com os diretores e a segura de volta pelo seu ombro. *Freddie permite que Sam soque sua mochila para extravasar a raiva dela, ao invés de seu método habitual de machucar Freddie. *mediatamente antes de socar a mochila, Sam pergunta a Freddie "Você tem certeza?", Dando-lhe uma chance de voltar atrás, mostrando que ela não queria machuca-lo. *Sam soca a mochila de Freddie, e não Freddie. Normalmente, ela iria aproveitar que estava zangada para bater em Freddie, mostrando que eles estão mais próximos. *Sam segura a mão de Freddie quando Gorman demite Briggs e Howard. Nota: Quando Sam socou a mochila Freddie, Freddie tentou fingir que não sentiu isso, mas depois que ela sai, ele cai de joelhos. ''IFind Lewbert's Lost Love''http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=1 *Como em IThink They Kissed, Sam pega Freddie e leva-o por cima do ombro. Spencer diz "Se divirtam!" e eles saem. *Eles são mostrados ficando juntos e tendo um bom tempo em beanbags. *Eles parecem gostar de olhar as coisas de Lewbert juntos. *Sam and Freddie dão um ao outro um olhar doce. *Eles estão sentados muito proximos um do outro. ''iMove Out''http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=2 *Sam queria ver fotos de Freddie bebê. *Sam bate com dinheiro no rosto de Frddie e Freddie estava perto de acertar ( ele achou que tinha 350 quando tinha 360 ). *Freddie não estava chateado com Sam betendo nele com dinheiro. *Freddie cronometra quanto tempo Sam levou para quebrar a fechadura do estudio dos petografos. *Freddie queria se juntar a Sam para vandalizar o estudio, enquanto no passado, ele teria ficado para de fora e dito que era uma má idéia. O que significa que ele está gastando mais tempo com ela. *Freddie fica preocupado quando Sam está atrasada ficando para trás na volta do estudio. *Freddie ri quando Sam insulta os petógrfos, como se gostasse. *Sam e Freddie ajudam Spencer depois dele ser atacado pelo Harmoo o gato. ''iQuit iCarly:http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=3 ''.Quando Fleck e David estão brigando,Sam fala:Eu não gosto de ver gente roxa brigando,tá ligado.seria uma dica? '' *No episodio, Freddie joga o "slap game" com a Sam - ela prossegue a bater nele e ainda assim ele continua jogando. *Freddie encourages Carly to make up with Sam. *Sam diz que tem tanto direito sobre Freddie quanto Carly tem. *iQuit ICarly vem DEPOIS de iSaved Your Life em produção. Esta é a maior sugestão que Freddie finalmente desistiu de Carly, pois não escolheu ficar do seu lado. *É notavel que quando Sam e Carly estão brigando pra ver quem tem mais direitos sobre Freddie, ele prefere não escolher. Se ele ainda tivesse sentimentos pela Carly, ele teria escolhido ela automaticamente. O que prova o que ele sente por ela. E tambem prova que ele nao odeia tanto a Sam, porque se ele odiasse, ele teria escolhido o lado da Carly,mas ele não escolheu. *Quando Carly e Sam estavam discutindo sobre quem exercia mais direito sobre Freddie, ele faz uma cara de choro, e depois Sam diz "Viu o que você fez!" Insinuando que ela se preocupa com ele e com o que ele sente. *Quando Sam foi a judar Carly, Freddie disse, "Sam, tenha cuidado!", com uma emoção muito forte. depois Sam diz, "Obrigada pela dica!" *Quando Sam estava prestes a cair, Freddie reagiu ainda mais assustado do que ele fez quando Carly estava prestes a cair. Ele estava tentando se empurrar para fora da janela, na esperança de que pudesse salva-la. Ele também gritou o seu nome em um tom de urgência da voz (que ele nunca fez para Carly). Isso prova que Freddie realmente se preocupa com Sam, o quanto ele se preocupa com Carly, talvez até mais. *Note que depois que Carly diz, "E só porque eu e Sam não somos mais amigas, não quer dizer que eu te ame menos" Sam usa a palavre "odiar" quando ela diz, "E eu não te odeio menos." Isso é provavelmente uma referencia ao iKiss, quando Freddie e Sam disseram que se odiavam. *Muitos fãs notaram que quando Spencer e Freddie vão puxar elas pela janela, Freddie puxa SAM, não Carly. Quando ele olha pra Sam, depois de puxar ela, ele olha ela de cima pra baixo como se fosse ver se ela tinha se machucado em algum lugar e ele não faz isso com Carly. iSaved Your Life:http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=4 *Na promo, o locutor diz. "Se você pensa que é chocante, espere até a SAM descobrir", talvez uma pequena dica para nós telespectadores da Nickelodeon. *Sam está visivelmente chateada quando ela diz a Spencer que Freddie foi atropelado por um caminhão do taco. Ela joga pizza de Spencer está no chão, mostrando que ela se preocupa com o Freddie o suficiente para desperdiçar comida, que ela ama. *Quando Freddie esta ferido Carly E Sam chamam 911. *Quando Sam e Freddie estão no corredor da escola conversando, Freddie diz: "Você simplesmente não consegue suportar a idéia de Carly e eu como um casal". Sam responde: "É verdade. Me faz querer vomitar sangue." *SAM é a primeira a avisar para Spencer que Freddie está ferido, não Carly **No episódio, Sam parece estar preocupada que Freddie possa sair machucado, então ela avisa a ele sobre a "fase de herói" de Carly, como se Sam tivesse passado por aquilo antes. **No episódio em si, Sam diz chateada "Carly não gosta de você - ela gosta do que você fez", Freddie pergunta, "Ciúmes?" e Sam diz: "Que nojo!", mas você pode dizer que ela não exprime isso. **Quando Freddie pergunta a Sam se ela está com ciúmes, ele mexe as sobrancelhas de uma forma flertante. **Freddie ouve Sam quando ela fala sobre o seu relacionamento com Carly, o que mostra que Sam e Freddie têm crescido mais. **Note o uso da palavra "bacon" como uma metáfora (Sam adora bacon mais do que tudo no mundo). **Sam diz à Freddie que Carly não está apaixonada por ele, e sim pelo que ele fez. Se Sam não se importasse com seu relacionamento, ela não teria contado a ele tudo isso. Talvez Sam queria romper o relacionamento de Freddie com Carly, para que ela pudesse ter uma chance de entrar em um relacionamento com ele. **Depois que Carly beija Freddie pela primeira vez, Freddie olha como se estivesse transtornado, como se ele não quisesse beijá-la. Ele também parece tenso quando Carly se aproxima para beijá-lo durante toda a série, e Carly não. **Sam parece estar preocupada em proteger Freddie de ter seu coração partido. **Freddie termina com Carly, algo que ele jamais teria feito no passado. **No final do episódio, Freddie faz um olhar de "chocado" em seu rosto e diz: "O que eu fiz?". A maioria acha que ele quis dizer que ele cometeu um erro ao terminar com Carly, mas outros pensam que ele poderia estar percebendo o que ele fez com Sam no passado, e as dicas que Sam deu-lhe sobre seus sentimentos por ele. ''iWas fdds bimdouPageantBVDSWShttp://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=5 *Durante o webshow , Carly pede a Tara "Será que você quebrar alguma coisa para nós?", e Sam completa "Como os braços do Freddie, a perna do Freddie, o rosto do Freddie." Então Freddie diz, "Ah, Sam, Se você está apaixonado por mim é só dizer!" (Isso se assemelha a um episódio anterior, [Wanna Fight], em que Freddie diz a Sam "Quando uma garota pega constantemente no pé de um cara, isto significa que ela tem uma queda por ele"). *Sam e Freddie falam "Nyeeeehhh" um para o outro. O "nyeh" pode ser interpretado como "Nyeh, não agora" ou "não desta vez ". *Muitos fãs apontam que ela não disse não Sam tentando chamar a atenção de Freddie. *Quando Sam pede pra ele trazer a sopa pra ela, em vez de estar irritado, Freddie sorri e dá a sopa pra ela. *Depois, quando Spencer está tentando convencer Freddie a ir a um encontro a dois e Freddie diz: "Nada disso. Eu não vou a encontros com garotas que eu não conheço". Sam aproveita e diz: "Bem, garotas que você conhece não vão a um encontro com você. *Na última cena do episódio Sam está tentando chamar a atenção de Freddie para mostrar que ela ganhou o concurso. ''iEnrage Gibby:http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=6 *Ambos Sam e Freddie ficam mutuamente "sem palavras" sobre o fato de Gibby ter uma namorada, mais velha e mais atrativa. *Ambos olharam desconcertados para Carly depois que ela disse: "Oh, vamos... Gibby é doce, fofo, divertido..." o que a faz dizer: "Tem que ter algo errado com essa garota!". *Quando Freddie descobre que Sam está treinando Gibby, fica chocado. O que pode significar que Sam está tentando fazer ciúmes nele. *Em iCarly, quando eles estão mostrando as estatísticas de Gibby e Freddie para sua luta, Sam escolheu a foto de Freddie vestido como um palhaço em iTwins. *Quando Tasha aparece antes do início de iCarly, Sam age hostilmente, sendo que Sam estava perfeitamente gentil com ela antes de Tasha e Freddie serem vistos juntos. iSpace Out:http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=7 *Freddie parecia ciumento quando ambas Sam e Carly achavam que Cameron estava lindo. *Freddie aparece sorrindo e balançando a cabeça quando Sam está em um dos ensaios gritando, "Aumenta o Som!". *Sam and Freddie start fighting and end up on the floor. It doesn't show them fighting and all that is heard is, "You're squishing my gallbladder!" from Freddie. *Some fans say she looks like Sam and FreddieFreddie offers Sam some powdered nuts, and then she hits him with them. *Sam and Freddie are constantly fighting throughout the episode, however Carly screams at Freddie in the loudest voice she can muster and in a tone never heard from her before to him after he tells her to calm down, "SHUT-UP, FREDDIE!" *Some fans also have pointed out that the little girl Spencer saw throughout the episode looks somewhat like Sam and Freddie, and Spencer ''has been known to predict the future (as seen in iCook). Note: One of the scenes that was cut out of this episode included Sam and Freddie sharing a breathing tube of some sort. ''iFix a Pop Star':http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=8 *Sam e Freddie estão sentados juntos assistindo o clipe da música mais popular. *Alguns fãs também notam que o titulo da música do clipe é "Love Me, Hate Me"(Me Ame, Me Odeie), e Sam diz que ama a música. O título representa o seu relacionamento muito bem. *Sam e Freddie assistem a um vídeo de Ginger lavar os cabelos com creme de queijo azul. Na cena deiKiss, Sam se desculpa com Freddie por ter colocado creme de queijo azul no seu fraco de shampoo. *Quando eles estão esperando por Ginger Fox, Freddie cse cala quando Sam diz: "Cara!". Normalmente, eles brigariam, como nos episódios anteriores. *Esse episódio marca um momento raro que Sam não insulta Freddie quando ele apontou a câmera para si mesmo. *Sam ajuda a tirar o garfo do ombro de Freddie. *Eles não brigam em todo o episódio, o que é muito raro. Isso pode significar que eles estão se dando bem melhor. *Freddie ri quando Sam diz a Ginger que ela é "mesmo muito estupida. ''iWon't Cancel The Show: ''http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=9 *Freddie é o primeiro a saber que Sam está na cadeia. Isso significa que ela mandou mensagem primeiro para o Freddie e não Carly. *Freddie corre para o estúdio, e parece desanimado que Sam está na cadeia. *Carly soa um bocado irritada com Sam estando na cadeia, já Freddie nem tanto. Ele parece mais preocupado do que irritado. *Quando ele lê a mensagem de Sam fez ao entrar no reformatório, ele faz em discurso longo e só fala em espanhol. Nota: Como parecia que ele estava lendo um texto é possivel que Sam enviou as informações em espanhol, sabendo que ele iria entender o que significa. Além disso, isto indicaria que ela sabe um pouco de espanhol e talvez, ela está aprendendo com Freddie. *Freddie geralmente não parece tão entusiasmodo com iCarly, como de costume, em quase ele não ri de tudo o que acontece normalmente. Talvez ele associe iCarly com Sam, e quem sem Sam não é tão divertido assim. Isso se assemelha iReunite With Missy, onde Freddie foi novamente menos entusiasmado quando Sam não estava lá. *Quando Gibby estava escovando os dentes com a mostarda, Freddie estava rindo, embora o tratamento foi considerado tortura por Gibby. Isso é algo que Sam faria, talvez Freddie esteja pegando os hábitos de Sam. ''iBelieve in Bigfoot: ''http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seddie&action=edit&section=10 *Tanto Sam e Freddie são revoltados com Spencer falando sobre seu corpo mundando na oitava série. *Tanto Sam e Freddie acredito que BigFoot não é real. *Quando Freddie entra no corredor da escola e ve Sam comendo, ele diz "Oi!" em um tom galante. *Sam e Freddie realmente começar uma conversa normal, sem matar um ao outro. Nota: Algumas pessoas dizem que Freddie e Sam estão realmente começando a se dar bem melhor agora, para Freddie não parecia nem um pouco novo engraçado ver Sam comer da panela elétrica. *Quando Freddie assustado em gritar depois de pensar que ouviu o Bigfoot, Sam caminha para ver se ele está bem. *Freddie acha um alivio em ver Sam machucar alguém que não é ele. *Quando ele diz isto Sam parece impressionada. *Isso significa talvez, que Freddie gosta de ver Sam bater nas pessoas, contanto que ele não seja o alvo. *Freddie também, parece estar interessado em que Sam está sonhando. *Quando Spencer entra no parque de campismo, ele chega apressado empurrando Sam e Freddie juntos. Nota: Spencer pode ser um Seddieshiper, depois que ele sorriu para Sam e Freddie em iNevel, e quando ele descobriu que eles se beijaram na iThinkeles, ele queria descobrir os detalhes. *Freddie diz a Sam para ter cuidado quando ela está se aproximando do "Bigfoot" *Freddie está sendo mais sarcástica e cínica neste episódio, bem como Sam. ''iPsycho: *San arrelio Freddie sobre encontrar uma namorada para ele. *Sam enfia a língua na orelha de Freddie, ele fala sobre isso e ela diz: "É, sorte sua". *Sam e Freddie se voltam para Carly (com uma expressão semelhante a do episódio iEnrage Gibby), quando ela riu do sobrenome de Nora. *Freddie estava conversando com Sam e sorrindo, se vira, e seu sorriso cai quando vê Nora caminhando em direção a ele para uma dança. *Freddie está virado de costas para Sam quando Nora avança para dançar com ele, e ele olha para trás, como se estivesse esperando que Sam intervisse. *Durante o quadro "O Cowboy e A Fazendeira Idiota" no iCarly, a personagem de Carly pensou que o galo (Maurice), da personagem de Sam fosse um carro esporte. Sam era muito protetora em relação ao frango, embora ela estivesse fazendo sua parte, talvez ela também estava insinuando sobre Freddie, porque os Seddie-shippers acreditam que "Fried Chicken" é o codinome de Sam para ele. *Sam e Freddie sentam lado-a-lado, enquanto presos, bem como, Freddie anúncia que Sam estava roendo o osso de pato por dez minutos... o que significa que ele deve ter a observado, em algum momento. *Quando Freddie aponta que Sam havia mastigado o osso de pato por dez minutos, Sam diz a Freddie: "Você é um osso de pato!" Provavelmente uma dica? *Quando o trio do iCarly corre de volta para a sala de som, Sam corre com Freddie até o muro, quase abraçando-o. E a forma como ela correu e tocou Freddie parece uma forma de protege-lo. *Apesar de Freddie estar explicando a Carly que foi o maxi vidro, Sam empurra uma estante perto de sua cabeça. Ela fracamente diz que Freddie era chato, mas ela poderia estar tentando chamar sua atenção. *Todos eles dão um abraço em grupo. *Sam e Freddie sentam lado-a-lado em volta da fogueira. ''iBeat the Heat: *Freddie conhece bem a Sam, o suficiente para ser capaz de adivinhar exatamente o que estava fazendo no freezer, enquanto Carly não fazia idéia. *Quando Spencer traz o novo ar-condicionado, tanto Sam quanto Freddie metem suas axilas sobre ele primeiro. Carly não. *Sam constantemente faz piadas sobre Sabrina, talvez mostrando que ela está com ciúmes dela. *Sam continua fazendo piadas sobre Freddie quando Sabrina o conhece. *Sam pediu para Freddie esfregar o pescoço dela. Sam nunca teria pedido a Freddie para fazer algo parecido no passado. *Se você olhar muito rapidamente, enquanto Carly está perguntando "Onde está minha sociedade utópica?", Você pode ver Sam gentilmente empurrar o braço Freddie para passar por ele. *Freddie ajuda Sam à afastar os tubos flexíveis amarelos para os bebês Pee-Wee de Griffin. *Durante o discurso de Carly, Sam e Freddie voltavam-se uns para os outros e sorriam. *No final do episódio, depois que o projeto de Carly é arruinado por Sabrina, Sam e Freddie olhavam juntos para Carly.'' *Enquanto Carly estava discursando, Freddie poderia facilmente ter optado por ficar ao lado de Sabrina mas ele preferiu ficar com Sam. *Na palavra "juntos" no discurso de Carly, os dois (Freddie e Sam) sorriem e acenam para a direção um do outro. ''4ª Temporada'' *Reparem nas entrelinhas desses primeiros episódios dessa temporada: Freddie já não dá mais tantas cantadas em Carly e já não tem tanto ciúmes quando ela sai com outros caras como antes. Estaria Freddie amadurecendo e se dando conta que ele sempre PENSOU amar Carly, mas nunca a amou de fato, como o próprio Dan já sugeriu, Freddie pensa que ama Carly? *Na última cena que aparece na abertura da série, Freddie está com a mão sobre o ombro de Sam, como se estivesse 'abraçado' com ela, e ambos sorriem. *Reparem também que, em iStart a Fan War , Sam em NENHUM momento demonstra incômodo com o fato de tanta gente querer/pensar que ela namore o Freddie. Onde está todo o "nojo" de Sam por Freddie? ''iGot a Hot Room: *Freddie usa uma Penny T escrito isso: Frango Líquido e quem que nós sabemos que gosta de galinha? (Sam sempre diz o quanto ela gosta de frango então talvez Freddie queria que ela saiba que gosta dele?). Detalhe: na mesma cena, Sam usa roxo e listras. *Ao caminhar para o apartamento de Carly, Sam e Freddie parecem estar gostando da conversa que eles estavam tendo (E não tentaram se matar). Detalhe: os dois usavam vermelho e azul, que combinados, vira ROXO. *Nas primeiras cenas do webshow, Sam belisca Freddie. *Em cada cena do episódio Freddie e Sam estão usando azul e vermelho, que dá roxo, cor Seddie. *Na cama da Carly tem um travesseiro vermelho com "Calça de Igreja" impressa sobre ele e uma almofada azul, com "Bebê liberdade condicional" impressa sobre ele. Isso combina com a cor Seddie linhas associadas com Freddie e Sam, respectivamente *Quando Spencer diz que atente para a mancha que o avô tinha deixado Gibby, Sam e Freddie passo para trás juntos enquanto Carly passos para a frente. *Sam e Freddie estão muito próximas entre si no sótão dos Shay e muitas vezes partes bonito olhares rápidos e sorrisos. *Quando todos estão correndo para fora do apartamento por causa do fogo, Sam e Freddie se ‘chocam’ na porta juntos. * Logo após Carly diz: "Oh meu Deus", você pode ver Freddie virar a cabeça para olhar para Sam. *A dança de dois, juntamente com Spencer quando ouvem do cheque do seguro $ 82.000. * Sam pula na cama em Freddie. ''iSam's Mom *Sam pede o creme anti-coceira, algo que Freddie provavelmente usa com freqüência, graças à sua mãe. *A mãe de Freddie insultou tanto Carly e Spencer para seus rostos, mas nunca disse nada significa para Sam. *Tanto Sam e Freddie têm problemas com suas mães neste episódio. *Freddie e Sam usam vermelho e azul, tornando-roxo, a cor Seddie. *Freddie dá a Sam o seu remoto azul, antes do início do elenco web. ''iGet a Pranky'' *Quando Sam está admitindo sua ‘quedinha’ no Spencer, Freddie olha diretamente para Spencer e parece muito chateado, possivelmente com ciúmes. *Quando Spencer diz: "Teria que fazer as criancinhas felizes?" Freddie diz: "ocho", que significa oito, o número Seddie. *Sam e Freddie brincadeiras lúdicas partes sobre o show, e Sam não insultá-lo quando ele aponta a câmera para si mesmo. *Na cena em que Carly faz uma ‘pegadinha’ no Gibby, deixando um peixe em seu armário, Sam e Freddie estão muito próximos uns dos outros. *Freddie acena com a cabeça em concordância com a Sam quando ela diz Carly que Gibby não é uma pessoa real para fazer uma pegadinha. *Freddie parece estar tentando impressionar Sam quando ele diz a ela e Carly sobre o sua pegadinha "chapéu de passas". *Freddie concordou com Sam, quando ela disse que Carly teve que jogar uma partida. *Quando ele diz isso, Sam vira-se e tem um sorriso no rosto, como se ela impressionado. *Durante a brincadeira de Carly, Sam e Freddie usava roxo (polo Freddie era verde com listras roxas e Sam usava xadrez roxa). *Sam e Freddie vestem vermelho e azul em todo o episódio. Quando somados, vermelho e azul criar roxo, que é a cor Seddie oficial. Além disso, quando Sam, Freddie e Carly queria Spencer para assinar o contrato, Freddie usava uma camisa (ou azul-cinza) e azul Sam usava uma camisa vermelha, e Carly estava usando um vestido roxo. *Sam e Freddie configuram a brincadeira em conjunto. *Sam e Freddie sentão-se muito próximos um do outro quando eles se escondem atrás das caixas. *Freddie não faz uma tentativa com Carly em todo este episódio. Isto pode indicar que Freddie realmente desistiu de Carly. *Freddie depois usa uma moeda de um centavo-Tee que diz "Pranky Bananas". Sam estava comendo uma banana no início do show, quando eles estavam escondidos atrás da escada observando Gibby. * Na cena em que Carly tenta pegar Gibby, olhares Freddie em Sam por meio segundo. Além disso, no final da cena, Sam caminha para a aula com Freddie segui-la, deixando atrás de Carly. Freddie flashes Carly um sorriso presunçoso, como se estivesse dizendo: "Isso é certo. Estou fugindo com ela." * Sam se inclina sobre os ombros de Freddie para ler o texto de Carly, e ela praticamente o abraça. * Há apenas um texto de Carly, implicando que ela sabia que os dois estariam juntos. Observe também que Sam e Freddie entrar cenas juntos a maior parte do tempo. * Na cena em que brincadeiras Carly, Sam e Freddie, Sam está prestes a tocar o cartão quando Freddie arrebata-lo, tocar a mão de Sam. *Como Sam está gritando com Spencer sobre o acrílico e menciona o "quedinha", Freddie dá-lhe um olhar estranho dizendo que ele é surpreendido ... ou ciúmes? Sam e Freddie estão juntos todo o nessa cena. *Depois de Sam pede para o segundo tempo se Spencer assinou o contrato (logo depois ela diz que tem uma quedinha em Spencer) Sam olha para trás em Freddie. *Há um close-up de pulseira Freddie ROXA dólar bill-brincadeira. *Sam e Freddie sentar-se na parte mais estreita da tabela triangular no Groovy Smoothie, indicando que eles têm de lidar com o espaço limitado, possivelmente mistura pernas sob a mesa. *Sam e Freddie foram tanto sozinho no elevador e saíram do mesmo sem a matar uns aos outros - ou mesmo discutindo. *Quando Carly faz sua brincadeira sozinha, ela decide colocar um peixe dentro do armário Gibby. A mesma coisa que Sam fez para Freddie que ficou algemado a ela no Gibby em iKiss. ''iSell Penny Tees *﻿Neste episódio, depois de pegar uma faca que tinha sido usada para cortar um abacaxi e depois Sam rouba um pedaço, Freddie murmura: ". Controli-se, Freddie, maus pensamentos levam a maus atos." Ele não fez nada, mas mostra que ele se tornou mais agressivo, como Sam. *Freddie chamado Sam de preguiçosa loira é um exemplo clássico de uma brincadeira Seddie. Também mostra que Freddie tem desenvolvido um lado mais duro, como ele soava muito parecido com Sam. *Sam espanca Freddie no fundo no loveseat de Carly. *Sam e Freddie estão próximos uns dos outros no porão, observando o trabalho dos miúdos. *Sam aleatoriamente dá tapas em Freddie e ele não é incomodado. *Sam faz a Penny-Tees para mostrar que ela pode fazer um trabalho melhor do que Carly e Freddie, mostrando que ela pode estar com ciúmes deles. *Sam e Freddie se sentar ao lado do outro no Groovy Smoothie. *Quando Freddie diz: "Diga!" Sam se arrepende e pede desculpas aos filhos a pedido de Freddie, algo que ela nunca teria feito antes. *Sam e Freddie levantar ao mesmo tempo, ao sair do Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie anda atrás de Sam quando saiam do Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie e Sam usam azul, roxo e listras muito nesse episódio. *Uma das idéias Penny-Tee no final é "Purple Jester". O roxo é a cor oficial Seddie. ''iDo * Durante o iCarly, Sam falava em um dialeto do sul em uma sentença, então, quando pediu Gordan para Carly e Sam serem madrinhas Freddie disse que eles seriam "suja" damas de honra com um sotaque sulista. Ele poderia estar se referindo a Sam, quando ele disse isso. * Freddie e Sam compartilhar uma rápida olhada e sorri para o outro antes de jogar golfe. * Freddie usa a palavra espanhola para almôndegas, "albondigas", que é um dos alimentos preferidos de Sam * Freddie convida Sam para jogar um jogo que envolve clubes de golfe. *Sam concorda em jogar golfe carne com Freddie. 'iStart um Fanwar * Tanto Sam e Freddie estão revoltados com a atração de Carly a Adão, o que é estranho, porque eles raramente concordam em alguma coisa. * Freddie está em pé ao lado de Adão quando Carly está falando com ele, Sam maioria continua olhando na direção de Freddie quando Carly e Adam estão falando. * Como visto em um vídeo promocional para um iStart Fanwar, Freddie é visto de pé ao lado de Sam, olhando para ela com um leve sorriso no rosto. * O "Seddie" pá é a forma de um coração, eo "Creddie" um círculo é apenas uma planície. Sam e Freddie são ampla sorrindo no sinal, enquanto que o sinal Creddie, apenas está sorrindo Carly e Freddie Mac tem um olhar estranho em seu rosto. * Carly fala com Adam sobre Web-Chat, e quando ele pergunta se ela e Freddie estão namorando, ela responde: "Oh Deus, não", que poderia ser percebida como Carly dizendo que ela nunca vai sair com Freddie. * Freddie não fica chateado quando os fãs seddies dizem que ele e Carly não estão apaixonados, mostrando que ele tem superado Carly. E também não fica feliz quando a Sam diz que os dois se amam! * Os fãs Seddie são visivelmente menos persistente e obstinada do que os fãs Creddie, o que poderia significar que eles estão tão seguros e confiantes de que acabará por prevalecer Seddie que não precisa dizer ou apontar nada. * Sam mergulha em uma multidão para salvar Freddie. * Enquanto Carly está olhando para Adão Sam está dando olhares e sorrindo para Freddie. * Spencer está usando um chicote roxo flagelação, que é outro sinal de que Spencer é um carregador Seddie. * Sam parece não gostar de ver o Freddie voltar para a multidão de meninas. * Sam mentiu sobre Freddie e Carly estar apaixonado. * Freddie repetidamente tem negado que ele e Carly não estavam namorando e não a amor, quando em épocas anteriores, ele gostaria de acrescentar um "ainda", como "não está namorando .... ainda", ou algo na linha do que isso. * Às vezes, quando Carly diria algo sobre Adão, Freddie faria um som estranho, como ele iria fazê-los em épocas anteriores. * Quando uma cadeira fica jogado na Carly, Freddie não verificar para ver se ela está bem, como ele teria em temporadas anteriores. * Quando Carly está tentando explicar que iCarly não é sobre o romance, comenta Sam que eles são "melhores do que a média de aparência adolescentes com 'esses sentimentos". Podemos supor que ela queria dizer que ela, Carly e Freddie são melhores que a média, e ela não acrescentar algo após a exclusão de Freddie da instrução, como ela provavelmente teria feito nas temporadas anteriores. * Quando Sam fala sobre a multidão, dizendo que Carly e Freddie estão namorando (que era uma mentira), talvez ela fez isso para desviar a atenção das pessoas com ela e Freddie, Se ela fez isso, então os carregadores Seddie não iria notar alguma dica, ela pode gostar dele. * Este episódio teve muitos momentos Seddie bem como Pranky iGet e iKiss. *Sam se oferece para Freddie, para tentar a FatShake, que é claramente algo que ela gosta muito. Normalmente, ela seria apenas manter a agitação toda para si. * Quando Sam se oferece para tentar Freddie tremer de gordura, ela está disposta para ele colocar os lábios em algo que seus lábios estavam anteriormente. * Quando um membro da platéia grita "SEDDIE!" Sam faz uma pequena onda com os braços. * O traje de Spencer é azul e traje Apartamay é vermelho. Juntos faz roxo, a cor Seddie oficial. ''iHire an Idiot'' * Quando Freddie traz sua nova estagiária, Sam diz que "quemé ela, uma amiga?" . Ao contrário de outros episódios, quando ela brincava e assovio. *Sam fica no meio de Carly e Freddie, que simboliza a amizade se tornou mais forte. * Quando Freddie diz: "Você tem que ser tão irritante?" seu braço está perto de tocar Sam. * Sam olha para Freddie, quando ele a repreende, mas ela não olha para Carly. *Quando Sam diz "Awwww, colagem nerd" Freddie não parecer ofendido. * Sam diz que ela "ama" o nerd que quer ser um estagiário de iCarly. Talvez ela gostava dele ness nerd, como um produtor de certas técnicas? * Quando Carly está conversando com Ashley, Sam está olhando fixamente para o Freddie. * Sam é o primeiro a dizer Ashley a sair e ela soa com ciúmes. Episódios Onde Seddie é o Tema Principal ou Subenredo IHeart Art Sam e Freddie apostam, que Sam não consegue parar de xingar Freddie. iStakeout Freddie perde uma aposta para Sam, então ele tem que fazer uma tatuagem do rosto dela em seu braço. iMight Switch Schools Sam e Freddie bolam um plano para tornar Carly incapaz de se mudar para Briarwood Academy. iFence Freddie faz uma aposta com Sam, dizendo que se ela pudesse ler um livro inteiro em uma semana, ele colocaria uma mangueira de com água em suas calças. iStage An Intervention Sam faz diversas brincadeiras com Freddie para fazê-lo achar que ele tem azar. iKiss Sam revela segredo de Freddie, de que ele nunca beijou uma garota ao vivo em iCarly, fazendo todas as crianças na escola começarem a tirar sarro dele. iDate A Bad Boy (primeira parte) Sam paga 50 dólares a Freddie para criar um site para ela. Sam chama Freddie de lindinho. Sempre que possível Sam aparecia com mais mudanças pars que freddie pudesse colocar no seu novo website, mas epois ela o vende. O que quer dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de uma forma de ficar mais próxima do Freddie. Sam e Freddie estão no Groovy Smoothie juntos, sozinhos e não estão brigando. Sam faz um desenho muito real de Freddie que parecia ter levado algum tempo, o que mostra que Sam pensa em Freddie muitas vezes. Freddie parece ficar mais irritado do que o comum quando Sam fala que Griffin é um "GATO". Freddie não demostra ciúmes quanto ao namoro de Carly e Griffin. iReunite with Missy Freddie ganha um cruzeiro, mas ele dá o prêmio para uma menina chamada Missy porque ela estava querendo acabar com a amizade da sam e da Carly.! iMust Have Locker Sam e Freddie dividem um armário na escola. iTwins A irmã gêmea idêntica de Sam, Melanie, vem a Seattle para visita-la, mas Freddie pensa que Melanie não é real e que Sam está fingindo ser ela, para engana-lo. iThink They Kissed Carly descobre que Sam e Freddie se beijaram em 'iKiss' quando Sam está tonta com o gás do riso. iOMG Sam está apaixonada, Carly e Freddie acham que pode ser o novo estagiario de iCarly, Brad, Freddie e Sam conversam sobre o amor, Freddie fala que Sam o odeia ela nega, e Sam acaba seguindo uma dica que Carly havia lhe dado e beija Freddie por aproximadamente 13 segundos. Então o episódio termina com Sam se desculpando e Freddie (chocado) diz que estava tudo bem. Assim é revelado quem é a paixão de Sam: Freddie. Falas Seddie Sam: Você é tão importante para o iCarly quanto nós. (iWill Date Freddie) Sam: '''É "Ela", Freddie. Sou "ela".thumb|280px|right|Que Fofo! *.*Uma garota. (iPilot) '''Freddie: Ela não é como as outras garotas. Carly: Não. (iRue the Day) Freddie (falando com a Valerie): Isso já é dela. A Sam tem essa maldade natural. (iWill Date Freddie) Sam:' '''Wow, Freddie. Gostei de te ver todo decidido. '''Freddie:' Esse é o estilo Freddie.' (iRue the Day)' Freddie: O que é legal? Sam: Não é você! (iHeart Art) Sam: Eu to pirando...pirando!...Eu não insulto o Freddie a dias. Dias!...Eu não consigo aguentar não insultar aquele garoto! (iHeart Art) Freddie: Dizem que quando uma garota pega muito no pé de um cara, é porque ela está afim dele. Sam: Mas eu não pego no pé de um "cara". Eu pego no seu pé. (iDon't Want to Fight) Sam (para Freddie): '''E você já desistiu de esperar qe algum dia a Carly possa te amar? '''Freddie: Não.Sam:' 'Pois devia.' (iGo To Japan)' Freddie: Eu só quero dizer que: Sam, embora você constantemente me cause dor física e emocional -não, tô brincando- Eu acho que nós somos realmente amigos próximos. (iMake Sam Girlier) Freddie: Talvez a Carly esteja certa. Você deve estar com ciumes da Missy. Sam: Ah… esquece. Você não acredita em mim. Freddie: Me dê um bom motivo pra eu acreditar em você. Sam: Eu ter vindo aqui. Alguma fez eu te pedi ajuda? Pra qualquer coisa? (iReunite With Missy) Carly: Não. Freddie você gosta da Sam! Freddie: AH, ela ficou muito triste. Carly: Disse que a Sam não era sua amiga! Freddie: É, não importa... Carly: É, eu sei! (iReunite With Missy) Freddie: Não... Eu quero ver a Sam acabar com os roteiristas! (iTake on Dingo) Freddie: Eu só ia dizer... Sam: Dizer pra gente se beijar? Freddie: Vai quebrar meu braço agora, né? Sam: Não. Freddie: Bom, então vamos? Só pra acabar com o assunto? Sam: Hmm... Só pra acabar com isso? Freddie: Só pra acabar com isso. Sam: E vamos jurar que voltaremos a nos odiar assim que acabarmos. Freddie: Totalmente, e nunca contaremos pra ninguem. Sam: Nunca. Bem... vem. Freddie se curva e eles se beijam por aproximadamente 8 segundos Freddie(depois do beijo): Bem isso foi...um... Sam: Bom.. Freddie: É, Bom, um... Sam: Parabéns.Freddie: Pra você tambem.'' '''(Diz à Sam em um tom doce): Hey, Eu te odeio. Sam (desajeitadamente): Também te odeio. (iKiss) Carly: Eu vou me virar e vocês vão poder voltar a se beijar! Quanto tempo durou? Sam: Am? Carly: Quanto tempo vocês dois se beijaram? Freddie: Eu não sei. Sam: Sete segundos? Freddie: 7,8 segundos... Carly: Oh. E foi bom? Sam: ''(Diz a Carly em tom estranho) Bom? '''Carly:' Vocês (pausa) gostaram? (Sam e Freddie ficam olhando uns para os outros. Spencer entra, deixando a pergunta sem resposta) ''(iThink They Kissed) '''Sam:' Ela não te ama, ela ama o que você fez. Freddie: Você só está com ciúmes de mim e da Carly! Sam: Verdade, me faz querer vomitar sangue. Mas... o que eu disse é verdade e você sabe disso. (iSaved Your Life) Freddie:' Aw Sam.. se você me ama só precisa dizer!' Sam: Nyeeh. Freddie: Nyeeh. (iWas a Pageant Girl) Sam: Eu sei o que quero fazer quando olho pra você. (iPie) Sam: Knock, knock. Freddie: (na câmera) Quem está ai? Sam: Não é você! (iHurt Lewbert) Freddie: (sorrindo) É refrescante quando ela machuca alguem que não sou eu. (iBelieve in Bigfoot) Sam: Cara, se você não trouxer comida em uma hora, eu vou comer o Freddie!Freddie (pra Nora): ''Traga alguma comida pra ela, Nora! (iPsycho)' '''Freddie': Eu ficaria mais ofendido se eu soubesse que era um "esboço de trapo".Sam':' '''Vem cá.('''Coloca a boca perto de sua orelha)Freddie: OH! Oh! Ela enfiou a língua na minha orelha! '''Sam':' '''Sim, sorte para você.' (iPsycho)' '''Sam:' Freddie, faz massagem no meu pescoço.'''Freddie:' 'Tá, vai sonhando.' (iBeat The Heat) Freddie: [Para Carly] Você literalmente pula na cama.Sam:' '''Que legal! Eu quero pular!' Correndo' '''Freddie:' '''Oh, não! Não! Não! Não! Sam, Sam, espere, Sam! pula em cima de Freddie Ah, qual é! Sai! '''Sam:' '''Não.' (iGot A Hot Room)' '''Freddie': E olha quem está atrasada de novo!Sam:' '''Não começa! 'apontando para Freddie' move a sobrancelha (iSam's Mom) '''Sam': Solta a pegadinha, Fredwiener!Freddie':' '''Claro que sim... Samjerk. Sam: '''E é por isso que você está por trás da câmera. (iGet Pranky)' '''Freddie': Vai jogar carne ?'''Sam': Sim, eu vou jogar golfe com carne. (iDo)'' '''Sam: Eu não ligo se seu aplicativo idiota de PêraPad diz que eu tô apaixonada. Eu não tô afim do Brad. Freddie: Escuta, toda vez que eu e o Brad íamos fazer alguma coisa você queria vir junto. Sam: E isso quer dizer que eu amo ele? Freddie: Você me odeia! Sam: Eu nunca disse que te odiava. Freddie: Você disse sim!!! Umas 900 vezes. Eu ainda tenho o cartão de aniversário que você me deu dizendo "Feliz aniversário, eu te odeio Com ódio, Sam!". Sam: Vai embora... Freddie: Ok, eu vou embora. Sam: Tchau. Freddie: Mas antes de eu ir... Sam: Já chega. Sai daqui antes que eu faça a dança dos punhos, na sua cara.Freddie':' 'Pode me dar quantos socos quiser, mas a Carly ainda está certa. Olha, eu sei que é difícil dizer o que você sente, porque você não sabe se a pessoa que você gosta vai corresponder... Acontece com todo mundo. Mas nunca sabe o que pode acontecer se você... '''Sam puxa Freddie e o beija ♥ Freddie: Eu... Sam: Desculpa. '''Freddie: '''Tudo bem. (iOMG) Categoria:Relações Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Creddie x Seddie Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Jathan Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Relação de Amizade Categoria:iOMG Categoria:iKiss Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Nathan Kress Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Samantha Puckett Categoria:Beijo